The Cowboy and the Indian
by theladylillian
Summary: There's a new festival starting, and Vaughn has to spend it with one of his least favorite people: Shea. I realllly like the title :D


I smiled down at Chelsea as we walked from Ranch Island to the dock on a gorgeous Spring morning.

"Are you excited, Vaughn?" she asked me.

I shrug. "Not really," I admit.

"Why?" She looked up at me with her brilliant blue eyes. "New festivals are always fun! I can't wait to see what Taro has planned!"

"I'm just not excited, okay. Problem?" My tone came out a bit more harshly than I had intended it to. Thankfully, Chelsea either didn't notice or was already used to my slip-ups.

"Well, no, it's just that I can't imagine not being excited about something so fun." Chelsea wrinkled her eyebrows. "So what's _your_ problem?"

"Well..."

About a week ago, Taro went from door to door announcing that he was hosting a new festival. No one knows what to expect, but it's a tiny island, and many strange rumors spread. Julia has some theory that it's a pie-eating contest -typical of a sugar addict- but Taro said to bring a basket, and the last time I checked, you don't need a basket for one of those. Perhaps a paper bag, but not a basket.

I for one did not are what it was. Attending two or three festivals a year was about my limit. I wouldn't have gone to this one, but the festival just so happened to be on a Monday, one of the days I was in town, and Chelsea would be crushed if I didn't go.

"Festivals just aren't my thing," I say matter-of-factly.

Chelsea laughed. "Yes, I've noticed. But a little fun never killed anyone, you know."

I don't answer, so, perhaps to break the silence, Chelsea asked "So what do you think the basket's for?"

"Don't know," I say. "But we'll find out what that crazy old man's got planned when we get there."

Standing on Meadow Island, I look around. Everyone was here, from Sabrina to Chelsea's weird friend, Shea, all of them holding brightly colored straw baskets. I scanned the crowd for Taro to ask him if we could get the show in the road, but find that Shea had already beaten me to it.

"When festival start?" I hear him say. I don't mean to be rude, really, I don't, but I absolutely cannot stand the way Shea talks. His broken English makes me want to scream.

Thankfully, and in proper English I might add, Taro replied the festival would start in less than ten minutes. Good. I was getting bored.

The agonizing minutes ticked by, and Taro hobbled onto the podium, waiting for silence. A chorus of "shh"s echoed through the crowd as everyone gave their full attention to Taro.

"Hello, everyone," he started. "Glad everyone could make it."

Applause.

Though, I'm not completely sure why everyone was clapping seeing that nothing happened.

"Simmer down, everyone. The sooner were all quiet, the sooner we can start the festival. And I know how excited we all are," Taro said while motioning with his hands.

Somewhere in the crowd, I hear Lanna squeal as if to demonstrate just how excited she was.

"Anyway," Taro said glaring at her, "Today's festival is inspired by an older holiday called Easter."

Easter, huh? I think I heard something about that holiday on my travels.

"It isn't a holiday celebrated on the Islands," Taro continued. "But it's been around for decades. Much like myself." Taro gave a hearty laugh at his own joke while others merely chuckled. My theory was that they were happy that Taro could make a joke about his old age rather than complaining about his aches and pains. "A popular activity that prople participated in around Easter was something called an Easter egg hunt."

Gag me, I think. Yes, I have definitely heard about this before.

Taro went on to explain the basic rules of the game while I whispered "Can we please leave?" in Chelsea's ear.

All I got in response was a "shh" and a light swat on the shoulder, which I quickly translated into a big fat no. I groan. I was not going to waste my day listening to lectures on "great human culture" and playing childish games.

"There are eggs hidden all over the islands and whoever finds the most wins a prize. We'll split you into groups of two to make them a bit easier to find."

Chelsea immediately grabbed my hand. "You're with me, Vaughn," she smiled.

"Of course, Chelsea," Taro called, "Teams will be composed of people of the same sex, so there will be little to no chance of anything, for lack of a better word, sleazy happening."

Chelsea turned bright red as she dropped my hand. The crowd laughed. I too felt my cheeks burn, but also snickered at her expense. She whipped her head around and gave me the inevitable death stare I knew was coming.

People paired off, Chelsea ended up with Julia, and since no one wanted an unenthusiastic moody cowboy on their team (who could blame them, really?), I was the only one left without a partner.

Taro walked over. "Well, Vaughn," he said, "Looks like you don't have a partner. You'll have to sit this one out. Or you could search by yourself if you like."

"No, Taro, it's fine."

"Hm. Pity, too. It's considered a great honor to participate in the first annual festival."

"Oh, well," I say.

"Wait!" someone called.

I winced. It couldn't be. Even my luck wasn't THIS bad. Oh wait...

I turn to see Shea running toward us. "Wait," he repeated. "Shea be angry hat man's partner."

I know it's kind of short. The story isn't over though, so THAT should be fun to write. If you think anything is off, or want me to fix something, just PM me. As always, reviews are not necessary, but much appreciated :)


End file.
